No Regrets
by trekqueen
Summary: Spira has been saved once again and Yuna rewarded with her love. However, Lulu is reminded of her own lost beloved and wonders what has become of him in the Farplane or how the future could have been for them. A one shot, one chapter idea of a plot bunny.


Disclaimer: I, TrekQueen, do not own or receive any form of payment for my stories based on FFX and FFX-2 other than self-gratification.

Author's Note: Being a fan of Auron and Lulu from FFX, I have mostly been reading fics rather than writing them based on the game. However, I had a bit of a plot bunny upon reading a friend's fanfiction of an Auron/Lulu pairing. After some encouragement from her to write my plot bunny I have decided to do so. If you get the chance, please read Helluin's story "Resurrection", which can be found on Ficwad. Finally, this story is based after FFX-2 and with the best ending so if you do not want a spoiler to the end, please do not continue.

**No Regrets**

Their smiles of beaming laughter and unending happiness reached everyone sitting around them. Summoner and guardian reunited, lovers returned to one another. Yuna's hand, small and delicate, was clasped closely by Tidus' own. Two years they had been separated in two different places, the spirit and living worlds. Now, through some miraculous act, be it magical or spiritual, they were together once more.

From the darkness of her home just beyond the bonfire encircled by the people of Besaid, Lulu watched the young couple. She could not help but feel a sense of emptiness invade her mind. Lu had felt the same void within herself before but not as strongly as it was this night, not since…

Shutting her crimson eyes tightly, Lu forced away the nausea that seemed to always follow when she thought about that day. Having felt the first wave of it wash over her earlier not long after Tidus' appearance off the beaches of Besaid, Lu had retired to her bed earlier than usual. No one thought it strange since the mage had but recently given birth and would more than likely need to recuperate.

_Ah, but if they only knew_, Lu thought to herself as she felt the wave subside within her.

As overjoyed as everyone for Yuna, Lu had come to the beach at their meeting. However, she began to wonder to herself how it came to be that Tidus had returned. The day he had disappeared had been devastating for Yuna yet hope resounded throughout Spira because of the bringing of the Eternal Calm when they defeated Sin. Unbeknownst to any of the others, save Wakka, Lu had lost someone. Like Yuna, the mage had become sundered from the one who had come to hold her heart.

"Auron," she whispered under her breath, hoping that to say his name out loud would ease her ache within her heart as it had worked many times before.

Opening her eyes, Lu glanced through the slight opening in her tent to the celebration outside. Once more, High Summoner Yuna had saved Spira from the doom and death that threatened the livelihood they had built since the conquering of Sin. Not only did she stop evil from harming the living peoples but also released the fayth from being held captive by the same power. In return, Yuna was rewarded with the one thing she wanted the most. Lu watched as the firelight flickered across their faces, their cheeks flustered from the night's excitement and the warmth of the fire. She was glad for Yuna to have Tidus by her side once more but she could not help but feel her own wanting grow inside her.

A shiver ran up her spine as a sensation of electric heat ran through her. The memories were so vivid and real of their time together that she thought she could almost feel him behind her, his warm breath on her bare neck and tracing fingers following the line of her collarbone. The musky scent that was singularly his own seemed to envelope her yet it was not suffocating but more exhilarating.

Her gaze trailed outside again to where Wakka sat next to his former blitzball team member and fellow guardian of Yuna. She loved him as her husband, as a lover, the father of her child. Though, he was so different. Just like his brother Chappu in many ways, Wakka worshipped her when they were together and listened to her every whim. Yet his presence was more prevalent than her former lover, he was a protector and always behaved so when it came to her and now to their child. She knew Wakka would be a good father despite his misgivings as of late.

Though, neither Wakka nor Chappu were anything like Auron or the love that Lu and he had shared. Matching her with every stroke, teasing her with every touch, tantalizing her senses beyond coherent thought as he suckled the curves of her form, his rough and warm palms wandering over her body… he had been her equal in the fervor of their bed play taking them both further than either had been before. They had agreed not to become attached but they had no power over their inner feelings that drew them closer than they had planned. However, each moment they had together also brought Auron closer to the point that would mark the end of his existence in the living world. They both were aware of it but still continued in their trysts regardless of the hurt it would bring them upon his departure.

A gurgling whimper brought her out of her reverie and Lu turned her head in the direction of the sound. Cooing to her newborn babe, the typically aloof mage known for her ferocious and fell attacks upon fiends became a comforting and loving creature that had seem to come about during her pregnancy. Lu had even wondered to herself about the sudden change bringing her maternal instinct so quickly and unexpectedly. She had even surprised herself since the birth of baby Vidina, catching herself in the duties and actions of being a mother that she had not envisioned doing two years before. Smiling as Vidina calmed his murmuring; Lu hummed a tune to him as she slowly rocked him in her arms, coaxing him into restful slumber once more. After she was certain he had fallen asleep, Lu quieted her humming and let her eyes roam her child's face.

"So much like your father," she whispered as she caressed Vidina's soft cheek with her knuckles.

The strong kicks during her pregnancy had confirmed Vidina was indeed like Wakka, obviously having blitzball in his future. His reddish locks of hair had wrestled free from beneath his cap and Lu could not help but chuckle at the memory of the midwife exclaiming her surprise at the first sight of Vidina's little head. Lu's mood sobered as she lightly tucked Vidina's chubby arm into his blanket. Staring into his silent repose, she could not help but find herself thinking of Auron again. Similar thoughts had invaded her mind upon discovering she was pregnant but now they returned heavily in her mind as she looked upon her child's face, seeing herself within him as much as his father.

_How would you have looked?_ she thought to herself.

Not only did she lose Auron that day but Lu had also felt the terrible sting of losing their own baby. She had only been with child for a short time but she had known the stirring within her. The same Sending of Yuna's that had freed the fayth, sent Yu Yevon and Auron also had the same affect on the growing life within her since it had been fathered by an Unsent.

_Would you have had his eyes? Or perhaps mine? Had you been born a boy, would you be your father's son in spirit, voice, and courage? Or even daddy's little girl instead? Would you have had my love of magic or his skill of swordplay? His determination and my will to survive? More than likely a mixture of everything that is and was us? _

Questions ran through Lu's mind about the what-ifs, the could've-been, and possibilities but she did not regret her decisions or love for Auron, no matter how much it saddened her. She had no idea if her child with Auron had fully existed yet or if it had a soul. _No_, she told herself, _had it no soul it would not have been sent along with its father to the Farplane._ Coming to that conclusion lifted a burden in her heart as she realized their child would not be alone, but with him.

Finally resting her gaze on the sleeping baby in her arms, Lu quietly and carefully placed Vidina in his crib. A slight breeze caught her attention and turning back to the front of the tent, she found Yuna standing at its opening.

"I heard Vidina crying so I thought you might be awake," the High Summoner whispered. "I had hoped to talk to you more in private."

"Come in and sit," she offered, her voice low as to not wake the baby. "What is on your mind?"

"Lulu, you always have answers that explain things better for me," she began. "Do you believe the Sent in the Farplane can hear us when we speak or think about them? And possibly speak to us in return?"

"An interesting question," Lu replied. "Maybe they can but we may not know until we ourselves are there.

"I see," Yuna answered, appearing thoughtful for a moment.

"Could you not ask Tidus if that is possible?" Lu queried.

"He does not remember much after he left us," Yuna said, her eyes downcast for a moment. "But he does remember feeling me at times."

"Yuna, why do you want to know this?" Lu asked further.

"Well…" Yuna began but trailed off as she compiled her thoughts and words. "My father spoke to me and it wasn't in a dream or in my head because I was very much awake. Paine and Rikku heard them too!"

"Them?" Lu repeated, her brow furrowed. "You only mentioned Lord Braska."

"Oh, no! It was not only my father I heard," Yuna exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Sir Auron and Sir Jecht also spoke."

Lu felt as if she could not breathe once she heard Yuna's words. She had not expected this turn in the conversation nor did she ever expect Auron to be present again in any form in the living world. She felt as she did when battling Yu Yevon as it drained her powers and energy but at the same time, a strange thrill of hope coursed through her.

"How is it that this happened?" Lu asked, finally finding her voice.

"When we were battling Vegnagun and Shuyin, I thought about my father since I always gained strength in battle when I imagined him in my mind," Yuna explained. "I thought how he battled fiends and evil with Sir Auron and Sir Jecht by his side, his friends almost as close as brothers. There Rikku, Paine and I were together like them doing the same as they had done."

"What did they say to you?" Lu asked, incredibly curious as to what occurred.

"They told us how to take on Vegnagun, advice as to how to beat him!" Yuna said excitedly, then calmed to an overwhelming, yet quiet, happiness. "I cannot describe how wonderful it was to hear my father speak to me again."

"I am glad for you as well," Lu said, embracing her young friend. "I think you may be right, if we will it deeply enough they must hear our thoughts of them. Maybe the strongest and most influential can answer us."

"I think so too," Yuna nodded then embraced Lu again. "Thank you so much for listening and giving your help."

"I am always pleased to," she smiled as Yuna let go of her and went back to join her celebration.

Once again alone, Lu felt the emptiness and nausea come over her. She wondered if her words to Yuna were true or an explanation of something that was false and simply a dream or hope. If it were real, she wondered if she might ever hear Auron's gruff voice in her ear again even if it were just a whisper on the wind.

"I am with you, always."

Lu shivered again as the sensation of a ghostly touch seemed to pass over her bare shoulders at the same time she heard Auron's voice. She knew she was not imagining it, just as Yuna did too but could not quite describe or explain how she knew or why it happened.

"That was you I felt before," Lu whispered mostly to herself, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Hmph," the voice said, electric warmth shooting through Lu as she heard his usual smirk. "No regrets, Lu."

"Never," she answered smiling, knowing now he had indeed heard her the night following Sin's defeat. "I will think of you now and again."

She heard him laugh at her bantering tease but it seemed to be fading as if he were drifting away or growing distant.

"As I will of you," he said. "Of what was our story."

"I will never forget that," she said, letting him hear in her voice how true her words were.

"We are proud of you," Auron said, his voice barely audible to her. "Both our daughter and I are."


End file.
